PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary goals of this U2C application are to increase the productivity and impact of the Palliative Care Research Cooperative Group (PCRC), facilitating the conduct of high-quality, effective clinical research, and expanding the number and expertise of palliative care researchers in conducting multi-site clinical trials. In pursuit of these overall goals and objectives, the Project Coordinating Center (PCC), one of two Centers within the PCRC, strives to refine and enhance replicable and scalable infrastructure, processes, tools, and methods, including evaluative metrics, to support efficient and effective cooperative group function. The PCC's specific aims are to: (1) provide organizational infrastructure to the PCRC, including efficient administrative, financial, regulatory, and data management functions as well as tracking and monitoring of PCRC performance and outcomes; (2) manage day-to-day operations of the PCRC with respect to cooperative group functions and processes, while developing replicable, standardized, quality-assured, operational methods and tools; (3) serve as a central coordinating hub for PCRC Cores, Centers, investigators and sites, with responsibility for communications, liaison activities, administrative support and integration of relevant efforts and functions; and (4) develop research capacity at PCRC sites and among PCRC investigators by supporting investigators and sites throughout the continuum from study development through study conduct and, when completed, transfer of de-identified data to the PCRC Data Repository. Through new or expanded initiatives, such as supporting investigators to comply with new NIH single IRB requirements for multi-site studies, tracking and supporting investigators' compliance with new and evolving clinical trial requirements (in partnership with the Investigator Development Center), and supporting recruitment and retention of diverse study populations, the PCC provides an efficient and effective support structure for the PCRC and its investigators.